


Under the Milky Twilight

by sheneedstobeprotected



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Holidays, Kissing, Pre-Series, Snow, Winter, caroline is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheneedstobeprotected/pseuds/sheneedstobeprotected
Summary: One holiday season, Elena makes a decision about who she wants to be, and who she wants to be with. Pre Series Carolena Fluffy goodness





	

If there was one thing Elena should not be doing, it was standing outside her best friend’s house on Christmas night. So naturally, that’s where she found herself, in the freezing cold. Despite everything telling her to run back to her own warm home, she stood silently, rubbing her hands together for warmth. (She hadn’t thought to grab her gloves when she rushed out the door)

The lights on the tree inside glimmered even in the brightly lit living room. Caroline sat on the couch, laughing at something her mom had said. Elena sniffed as the faint scent of pine and gingerbread drifted through the air, tickling her nose. Her stomach rumbled. She could use a bit of liquid courage right about now.

The next thing she knew, she was standing right outside the front door. She knocked twice and waited. She heard a shuffling noise and saw Caroline come closer to the door. Caroline caught sight of Elena and opened the door wide.

“Hey,” Elena said, quiet as the snow falling around her. 

“Hey yourself,” Caroline replied, a brief smile on her face, gone as soon as it came. What was she doing there? She couldn’t do this. Not now. Not ever.

“Caroline, who is it?” Elena heard Caroline's mom ask.

“It’s just Elena,” Caroline shouted back as Elena shuffled her feet on their front porch. She really shouldn’t be here. Caroline grabbed her winter coat off the hook just inside the door and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

“Sorry to interrupt you guys,” Elena said, twirling a strand of brown hair around her frozen finger as Caroline pulled her coat over her shoulders and walked over to the bench. She plopped down onto the bench and closed her eyes as she leaned back. Elena studied Caroline’s face. She looked so peaceful and calm, as if she belonged out here with the rest of Mother Nature’s bright beauty. 

Caroline opened her eyes and patted the space next to her and Elena moved to sit beside her. 

For a minute or two, all was quiet but the sound of Caroline breathing. Elena was sure she must be breathing too, but she was suffocating under the weight of what she needed to say. Caroline broke the silence.

“Matt told me you two broke up,” Caroline said, as she opened her eyes to gauge Elena’s reaction. “I thought you really liked him.” She stared down at her hands, rubbing them together. Elena shifted closer to Caroline, hugging her for warmth. Caroline leaned her head on her best friend’s shoulder, settling into the crook of her neck. 

“I thought I did,” Elena managed to say. The proximity was too much and not enough. Caroline raised her head and turned her gaze toward Elena. 

“What changed your mind?” Caroline asked, biting her lip.

Elena looked into her eyes, unable to think. She gave her the only answer she had. The one thing in life she was sure of.

“You,” Elena said, her voice cracking. 

With one single word, her world began to spin because Caroline’s hands were on the back of her neck and her lips were on Elena’s. Caroline’s lips were soft and warm, and they melded perfectly against Elena’s. 

When Caroline finally pulled away and muttered something about the irony of it all, they both became hysterical, laughing wordlessly for several moments. Eventually, Caroline rested her head on Elena’s shoulder once more, nuzzling closer to her as she took her hands and intertwined them. 

And there in Caroline’s arms, Elena was finally, truly at peace.


End file.
